The gaming industry has been exploding with growth in recent years. As a result, a variety of new types of gaming machines have emerged in the marketplace. These machines are increasingly equipped with processors and memory and run a variety of software applications.
Gaming applications are processed on these machines. The gaming applications represent wagering games which players interact with on the hopes that money may be won. Furthermore, gaming establishments often attempt a variety of marketing measures in an effort to draw attention to a particular wagering game and its corresponding machine. One popular approach is to regularly move selective machines to selective locations throughout the gaming establishment where it is believed the machines will generate better revenue from the players. However, when machines are physically moved, they are not operational, and they are therefore not generating revenue. Human resources are also required to move the machines around, which adds expenses for the gaming establishment.
Additionally, a single version of a gaming application may be installed and executing on a plurality of different machines throughout a gaming establishment. Accordingly, when upgrades, patches, or maintenance operations are necessary for a version of a gaming application, the operations must be repetitively performed on all the machines having that version of the gaming application. This repetitive work results in down time for the machines and thus lost revenues for the gaming establishment.
Therefore, there is a need for an improved technique or architecture for processing gaming applications.